gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden
''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden (Kidou Senshi Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden', '''機動戦士ガンダムAGE MEMORY OF EDEN) is a project to recompile the Second generation of the television series to better illustrate the trials associated with the characters of that of Asemu Asuno and Zeheart Galette in relation to their friendship and their ultimate adversarial relationship as foes on the battlefield. Synopsis In the year 140 A.G., the war between the Earth Federation and the group of Mars colonists known as Vagan, continues to rage on. In the opening battle, the Vagans attempt to destroy a space colony, with a squadron of Federation forces, lead by Woolf Enneacle, holding them off while the colonists evacuate. On one of the escaping ships, Vagan spies Zeheart Galette and Daz Roden successfully manage to bypass Federation officials, and make their way to the Tordia Colony with the objective to destroy it. At Tordia, Asemu Asuno, son of high ranking Federation commander Flit Asuno, attends school, where he is part of its Mobile Suit Club, and is greeted by his childhood, Romary Stone, who wishes him a happy birthday. Later that night, Asemu’s family, including Flit, have a birthday dinner to celebrate his seventeenth birthday, where afterwards Flit shows Asemu the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. Flit gives Asemu the AGE Device, saying that with it is now his mission to protect his loved ones and fight the Vagans, and also mentions he will write a letter of recommendation for Asemu to attend a top rank military school. The next morning, Asemu laments that his father wants him to be a soldier, and crosses path with Zeheart, with both taking notice of the other. Zeheart, now having readied his mobile suits, begins the attack, with a groupf RGE-B890 Genoace II's counterattcking. Asemu notices the commotion and rushes back home to retrieve the Gundam, picking up a wounded Romary along the way. Asemu sorties the AGE-1 and confronts the Vagan’s ovm-e Dorados, and while initially struggling, he soon defeats them. Surprised by the appearance of the Gundam, Zeheart, in his xvv-xcr Zedas R, and Daz double team Asemu, but the young Asuno is able to hold them both off until Federation reinforcements arrive, forcing the two into retreat. Vargas Dyson, Asemu's great grandfather, has the Gundam relocated to a Federation base, and Zeheart and Daz are ordered to remain at Tordia until reinforcements can be sent. New Scenes and Changes from the TV Series *The opening battle between the Earth Federation and the Vagan's is entirely new animation. *Zeheart and Daz's mission is changed from finding the Gundam, to destroying the Tordia Colony. *Asemu and Romary's relationship has been rewritten as them being childhood friends. *The scene where Flit gives Asemu the AGE Device is rewritten. Flit first shows Asemu the Gundam AGE-1 in the barn and then gives him the AGE Device while explaining what it is. *A new scene where Asemu and Zeheart walk by each other in the street is added. This scene was actually first used in the second anime opening and was only slightly redrawn for the film. It is explained that Zeheart just bought a mobile suit part which is a part that Asemu wants and it's sold out. *Asemu's first battle with Zeheart in the Zedas R is merged into the his first sortie with the Gundam AGE-1. Zeheart also learns that Asemu is the Gundam's pilot from listening in on the intercom, rather than hearing it from Romary. *New scenes depicting Zeheart and Daz's time in Tordia, which depict Daz as being more caring. Also Zeheart's reason for going undercover as a student is changed from finding the Gundam, to waiting for reinforcements. As such his visit to the Asuno estate is cut from the film. *Josse Maris, Hans Rouge, and Rod Abus are all cut from the film. *The first meeting between Asemu, Zeheart, and Romary, is completely reimagined. *The Mobile Suit Club's visit to the beach, Asemu and Zeheart's argument and reconcillation, the montage depicting Asemu, Zeheart, and Romary's time together, and the trio's stargazing outside colony are all new animation, though some scenes where inspired by episodes 17, 18, and the second anime ending. *The battle during the graduation ceremony is completely redrawn, with the biggest change being the inclusion of the Gundam AGE-1 Swordia (which is a reference to its appearance in the game Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Cosimic Drive/Universe Accel). *New scenes are added following Zeheart's departure, which show Asemu deciding to directly enlist in the EF forces rather than go to military school, and explaining why Romary also enlists. *Several scenes are cut from the film: Asemu's meeting with Arisa, Woolf boarding the Diva, Zeheart addressing his troops, the Diva's battle with the Dorado's, and Zeheart testing another Zedas R. *The scene where Zeheart receives the Zeydra and his mask is redited to explain that the Zeydra's red color scheme was selected by Ezelcant as a symbol of Mars, and Zeheart commenting that wearing a mask was befitting of him. *Asemu's first sortie with the Gundam AGE-2, the battle in the Shoal Zone, and Desil's awakening have all been slightly rearranged. Since the Diva's battle agains the Dorado's does not happen, Asemu's first use of the AGE-2 is during his first encounter with the Zeydra, and Desil is awakened after the battle is over. *The scenes where Romary brings Asemu dinner and Dole introducing himself to Zeheart after their battle are new. *Several scenes are redited: Asemu's reunion with Flit at Big Ring and Obright meeting Remi are shortened, Asemu telling Romary about his battle against Zeheart, Asemu's simulation fight against the AGE-1 showing Flit's current age, and he is not shown losing the simulation fight. *The Vagan's first assault on Big Ring, the investigation of Techno Solon, and the battle in Solon City are cut from the film. *Despite the detour to Solon City being cut, the scene where Asemu and Zeheart have their confrontation there is still present. There is no explanation as to where they are or if they are in Solon City, how they got there. Characters Earth Federation Forces *Asemu Asuno *Flit Asuno *Kio Asuno *Dique Gunhale *Arisa Gunhale *Max Hartway *Obright Lorain *Romary Asuno *Millais Alloy *Woolf Enneacle *Froi Olfenoa *Frederick Algreus *Remi Ruth *Ayla Rose *Aaron Simmons Vagan *Zeheart Galette *Desil Galette *Fram Nara *Leil Light *Daz Roden *Medel Zant *Fezarl Ezelcant *Dole Frost *Gren Raize *Mink Leiden *Zel Brant *Ressy Adnell *Leo Louis *Ned Kahn *Zafar Rogue *Falk Ocramud Madorna Workshop *Mukured Madorna *Rody Madorna Civilians *Vargas Dyson *Emily Asuno *Unoa Asuno *Shawee Belton List of Mechanics Earth Federation Forces/Civilians Mobile Weapons *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal *AGE-1SW Gundam AGE-1 Swordia *AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal *AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet *AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal *AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX *RGE-G2100 Clanche *RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom *WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer *RGE-C350S Shaldoll Scout Vehicles and Support Units *Amadeus *Darwin-class *Diva *Diva Mass Production Type Vagan Mobile Weapons *ovm-e Dorado *ovm-el Dorado L *ovv-a Baqto *xvm-zgc Zeydra *xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis (Zeheart's Color) *xvt-zgc Ghirarga *xvt-rlc Ghirarga Custom *xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia Vehicles and Support Units *Downes *Fa Bose *Fa Zeos Bisidian Mobile Weapons *AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Vehicles and Support Units *Baronche Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam AGE - Memory of Eden.jpg Memory of Eden Staff.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE - Memory of Eden Blu-ray.jpg MEMORY OF EDEN Asemu,Zeheart and Romary..jpg Gundam Legilis version Memory of Eden.jpg Gundam Legilis version Memory of Eden 001.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Swordia Memory of Eden.jpg Memory of Eden PV images.jpg MOE Settings.jpg MOE Scripts.jpg Media *Ending **"My World" by SPYAIR External links *http://www.gundam-age.net/memory_of_eden/ Trivia * One of the new scenes of the OVA depict Asemu and Zeheart participating in a Peter Pan school play, with Asemu as Captain Hook and Zeheart as Peter Pan. This hints at their later fate: Asemu would become a pirate captain, Zeheart would enter cold sleep to slow his ageing, and the two would become enemies. Category:Advanced Generation